


Семья Хейлов то ещё сборище

by bovdur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: Обед проходит как всегда. Все дружно расхваливают еду Талии, шутят, стараются не реагировать на сарказм Питера, уклоняются от летающих вишневых косточек и брошенных в пылу овощей. Да, семейные обеды, это то, ради чего Дерек и живет.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Семья Хейлов то ещё сборище

Мягкий женский голос зовёт всех к обеденному столу. Погода сегодня выдалась хорошая, и семья Хейлов накрыла стол на улице, возле дома в тени высоких деревьев. Дерек нехотя спускается вниз и чуть не сбивает с ног сестёр, которые несут последние блюда в сад.

— Какой же ты неуклюжий, Дер! — фыркает Лора и гордо уходит, грациозно миновав сестру и гору конструктора, оставленного её детьми посреди коридора.  
— О чём замечтался? Влюбился, небось? — язвит младшая сестра, соскребая канапе с пола. Плохо, когда все хорошие качества достаются старшей сестре, а младшей — только сарказм.

Дерек только фыркает на шпильку и направляется к столу, так как Талию, мать Хейла, нельзя заставлять ждать.

— Кора, ну ты где? — Талия зовёт дочь и та появляется с пустым подносом и понурым видом перед мамой. — Это же канапе, а не гири. Как можно было всё уронить?  
— Какая же ты неуклюжая, Кора! Влюбилась, небось? — отвечает Дерек сестре её же монетой и довольный потягивает свой любимый вишневый сок из трубочки под разъяренное сопение Коры.  
— Ты за это поплатишься, — шепчет девушка брату и слегка пинает того в бедро. Да, семейные обеды, это то, ради чего Дерек и живет.

Муж Лоры отчаянно пытается успокоить Стефана и Эстер (у Хейлов своеобразное отношение к именам, да), но те ничего не замечают и продолжают стрелять в друг друга косточками из вишен. Только когда Лора говорит им прекратить — они действительно успокаиваются и делают вид, будто пять минут назад были ангелочками.

Когда уже все расседаются по местам и прекращают споры, в сад приходит Питер, брат Талии, и язвительно улыбается. Дереку иногда кажется, что он сразу родился с таким выражением лица, потому что так ухмыляться дано не каждому. Дерек и Кора смиренно отдают лавры короля сарказма Питеру, потому что с ним тягаться — дело гиблое. Питер не просто подкалывает и шутит. Он наблюдает, долго ищет слабину и секреты в каждом, а потом, в самый выгодный ему момент, изливает всё добытое и при этом выходит чистым из воды.

Семья Хейлов то ещё сборище.

Обед проходит как всегда. Все дружно расхваливают еду Талии, дружно шутят, стараются не реагировать на сарказм Питера, уклоняются от летающих вишневых косточек и брошенных в пылу овощей. После, так же дружно все убирают со стола и моют посуду, пока Талия расслабляется на диване. Вечное правило — кто готовил, тот посуду не моет.

После обеда выделяется время на непринужденные разговоры и диспуты. Ближе к вечеру воскресенья Хейлы собираются в главной зале для просмотра фильма. Больше времени, естественно, тратится на выборы подходящего жанра и фильма.

— Нет, мы не будем снова смотреть твои ужастики, Кора. После них дети плохо спят, — возражает Лора на предложение посмотреть «Поворот не туда»  
— Ура, ужастики! Я хочу посмотреть ужастик! — дети, кажется, совсем не против этого жанра, но опять-таки взгляд Лоры заставляет мелких успокоится. Ей бы книжки по воспитанию детей писать.  
— Ну, тогда «Терминатор», — Кора ловко включает свой любимый диск под стоны Хейлов.  
— Опять? — возмущается Лора, заранее понимая, что это не поможет. Уж лучше «айл би бек» чем резня бензопилой.  
— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты моя дочь, — говорит Талия, любительница мелодрам и прочего мыла, усмехаясь, но Коре все равно. Шварценеггер уже в кадре, значит девушка больше не здесь.

_Семья Хейлов то ещё сборище._

Идут титры. Хейлы с облегчением поднимаются и разбегаются по комнатам. Конечно, можно было и по-отдельности фильм посмотреть, каждый бы сам выбрал, и не нужно было бы искать компромиссов. Но Талия чётко постановила: воскресенье — семейный день. То есть, единственный день, когда вся семья находится в одной комнате одновременно. В остальные же дни, Кора пропадает в школе и в секциях, Лора, уже со своей семьей, в своем отдельном доме, Питер на работе в соседнем городе, а Дерек… бог его знает, где он пропадает целыми днями.

На следующее воскресенье всё повторяется. Та же погода, та же веселая Талия, той же радостный дружный и саркастический шум… Всё также, кроме того, что Дерек за весь день не пошутил над Корой, не пострелял ни разу косточками из вишен и, о мой Бог, стал жестко реагировать на шуточки Питера. Даже сам король сарказма удивился и больше не придирался к племяннику. Обстановка смягчилась за просмотром фильма. На этот раз его выбрали все вместе и теперь дружно ностальгировали под «Гарри Поттера».

— Тебе там случайно не жених пишет? — спрашивает Талия, когда Дерек как раз достал телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Стайлза и краснеет вплоть до ушей.  
— Я… О-откуда ты узнала, мам? — запинаясь, смущается Дерек. — Я хотел вас познакомить в следующее воскресенье и…

Питер пихает Дерека локтем и тот наконец замолкает под офигевшие взгляды родных.

— Я вообще-то у Коры спрашивала, Дерек. Но ты продолжай, нам интересно с кем ты хочешь нас познакомить.

Дерек заметно нервничает и всё время мучает бедный телефон в руках, а когда на его лице и шее не остается свободного от красных пятен места, он прячет лицо в ладони и бурчит себе под нос что-то вроде «вотядебилгосподичтоделать».

Но никто больше не говорит ничего, а когда Дерек снова смотрит на остальных, то те увлеченно пялятся на экран, где Гарри играет в квиддич. Он теперь совсем ничего не понимает.

Как можно было так тупануть? Конечно, никто не мог знать, что Дерек хочет сделать Стайлзу предложение. Никто даже не подозревал, что у него вообще есть какие-нибудь отношения. А Хейл ещё удивлялся, что влюбленный Стайлз смешно выглядит. Дебил. Господи помилуй.

Всю неделю Дерек чувствовал на себе заинтересованные взгляды семьи, но никто ни слова не сказал о произошедшем. Дерек ждал следующего воскресенья, как манны небесной и, в то же время боялся этого дня, до дрожи. Что если они не примут Стайлза? Что если откажутся от него самого? Незаметно даже для самого Дерека судный день наступил, и возле обеденного семейного стола появились ещё два стула — для семьи Стилински.

Когда гости прибыли, Дерек галантно помог Стайлзу присесть, но выглядел так, будто его ударили чем-то тяжелым. Стайлз же сразу понравился Хейлам. Он смотрел много ужастиков, за что его полюбила Кора. Он любит детей, за что его полюбила старшая Лора. Он хорошо готовит, за что его полюбила Талия. И он отлично владеет сарказмом, за что получил одобрение от Питера. А одобрение от него многое значит. Так же непринужденно вышло и с шерифом, отцом Стайлза, хотя и менее сногсшибательно.

Как обычно, в воздухе летают вишневые косточки, саркастические шутки и овощи. Никто не чувствует неловкости, кроме… Дерека.

Когда все убирают со стола, Талия завуалировано (прямым текстом) гонит их от посуды в беседку.

— Что случилось? — волнуется Стайлз и берет руку Дерека в свою.  
— Сам знаешь. Волнуюсь, — Хейл поджимает губы и парень понимает, что это не совсем правда.  
— Ты боишься, да? Боишься, что я не понравился твоей семье? Боишься, что твоя семья не примет нас? Поэтому ты и не говорил им обо мне? Но всё ведь прошло хорошо. Что тогда?  
— Я боюсь, что ты мне откажешь.  
— В чем, Дерек? Если ты про прыжок с парашютом, то ты знаешь, что я боюсь высоты и если он не раскроется и я убьюсь, то я тебя убью. Нет, Хейл, даже не…

Стайлз замолкает, потому что Дерек опускается на колено и достает маленькую коробочку из кармана.

— Стайлз Стилински, согласен ли ты быть со мной всю мою жизнь, терпеть меня и стать моим мужем?

Стайлз слишком удивлён, чтобы понимать, что происходит и не верит своим глазам. Голосовые связки не слушаются и всё, что он может делать, это мотать головой и шептать:

— Нет-нет-нет…

Дерек опускает взгляд, чтобы не было видно скопления слёз, поднимается и хочет скорее уйти, чтобы где-нибудь утопиться, но Стайлз хватает его за руку.

— Дерек, если это сон, то я тебя убью. Черт, да. Я согласен, хмуроволк. Я даже и подумать не мог… Боже… Клянусь, Дерек, если это розыгрыш, то я тебя…

Стайлз уже не может говорить, потому что какой-то Дерек ему закрыл рот поцелуем и, кажется, хочет расдушить его в объятиях. С криками «Ура!!!» из кустов выскакивает всё семейство Хейлов и орёт что-то про любовь, ужастики и праздничную пиццу, а в ответ получают укор от Талии «а я для кого пасту готовила?». Но ни Дерек, ни Стайлз ничего не слышат.

— О чём ты там клялся? — спрашивает Дерек, отдышавшись.  
— Я тебя люблю, хмуроволк.

Хейл опять целует Стайлза, а до его ушей летят обрывки фраз, что-то про «мы есть сегодня будем?»

_**Семья Хейлов то ещё сборище**._


End file.
